Right There
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Candy fic completely AU. Maria and Michael have been best friends forever but when Maria starts to date Michael's friend Kyle, Michael finally realizes that he has deeper feelings then friendship for Maria, will she feel the same? Part 2 17/08
1. Part 1

**Title: **Right There

**Author: **Ruby 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roswell etc, etc

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **This is for a challenge from the website Desires () and it goes as followed: 

Couple: Michael/Maria  
  


Rating: PG15 to NC17  
  


Inspiration: none   
  


Other: no aliens

Synopsis:  
- Michael and Maria are best friends 

- Kyle Valenti, Michael's friend enters the picture and starts to date Maria 

- Kyle talks about how great Maria is, and Michael gets jealous 

- Kyle and Maria eventually mutually agree they're too friend-like/sister-brother like to go out, but Kyle and Maria keep the game going because Kyle knows how Michael feels 

- Michael goes to the store to buy feminine products for Maria 

- Maria gets sick Michael takes care of her 

- Someone shouts 'condoms don't fit me' really loud in a movie theatre 

- Someone dreams of the other, in a more than 'best friend' way 

Conclusion:  
- M/M

**Please review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can!!!!******

Part one

"Well if it isn't my rebel without a cause best friend," Maria grinned as Michael walked towards her with his usual frown.

"Well if it isn't dizzy Deluca!" Michael smirked

"That hurts Michael really that hurts!" Maria said covering her heart with her hand

"So you can give it out but you can't take it Princess?" Michael asked as he sat down next to her

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Maria asked as she gestured towards the brown haired guy that had sat down with Michael

"Oh yeah, Kyle, Maria, Maria, Kyle!" Michael said casually 

"Its nice to meet you Kyle!" Maria said flashing him a 100-watt smile and offering him her hand

"Like wise. I have heard so much about, all good!" Kyle said grinning as he shook her hand

"That's funny I haven't heard a word about you. Care to explain Michael?"  Maria asked  

"Huh?" Michael asked because he hadn't really been paying attention to what was being said instead he had been trying to place what was different with Maria. She looked different and he didn't know why.

"How come you never told me you had a friend called Kyle?" Maria pouted childishly 

"Because you never asked!" Michael stated simply 

"So?" Maria asked and smiled at Kyle. She wondered why Michael had kept this fine piece of male meat secret from her, its not as if she would bite or anything or well she wouldn't bite hard.

"So?" Michael repeated 

"You are so hopeless and before you ask because I know you are dying to know. Its my hair!" Maria said rolling her green eyes

"What?" 

Maria sighed sometimes her best friend could be so clueless that it wasn't even funny.

"My hair yesterday it was blonde and today it's brown!" Maria said running a hand through her newly done brown curls

"I knew that!" Michael lied 

"Sure you did!" Maria said not believing a word that came out of his mouth 

"It looks great, really um does stuff to your eyes or whatever" Michael said poorly causing Maria to roll her eyes again at how hopeless Michael was.

"Your hair really does look amazing but then again you look amazing full stop!" Kyle said with a flirty grin causing Maria to blush and smile shyly 

"Thanks but I suspect you say that to all the girls!" Maria said smiling across the table at him

"I only speak the truth and not all girls look as good as you!" Kyle said bluntly a huge grin on his face as he flirted with the hot brunette  

"I don't know about that but I guess you're not to bad yourself." Maria said flashing him her best

Michael looked in disbelief between his friends. Were they flirting?

"Do you work out?" Maria asked laughing softly as she used the corny chat up line.

"You know I do as a matter of fact. How could you tell?" Kyle asked leaning across the table and looking deep into her green eyes.

Maria licked her lips, enjoying the playful flirting with Kyle. She could tell that she was going to become good friends with him maybe even more if she was lucky because there was no way Kyle would have to ask her twice if he happened to ask her out or anything

"You look so strong!" Maria said with a teasing note in her voice

Kyle laughed, Michael hadn't told him how adorable Maria was or how hot she was. He couldn't believe Michael had been holding out on him no doubt wanting to keep Maria all to himself.

"Okay will you two give it a break!" Michael asked glaring at the pair, which caused them to giggle

"We were just mucking around Michael. Why'd you always got to ruin all my fun?" Maria asked with a pout

"Yeah Michael! Why'd you got to ruin our fun?" Kyle asked in the same tone of voice Maria had used

"Shut up!" Michael ordered rolling his eyes suddenly he wished that he hadn't introduced Kyle and Maria, he could just tell that they were going to be trouble together   

"Rude much?" Maria asked enjoying winding Michael up

"Yeah got a problem with that?" Michael asked with a glare

"Yeah I have!" Maria said with a nod

"What you going to do about it Deluca?" 

"Do you really want to found out?" Maria asked given him her best threatening look

"You don't scare me!" Michael smirked 

"Oh yeah is that a fact Guerin?" Maria asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow

"Yeah that's a fact Deluca!" Michael stated leaning back into the booth

"You sure about that?" Maria asked giving him one last chance to back down

"Let me see…I am sure that I am in no way scared of you…yep I am sure!" 

"Okay then you asked for it. So Kyle has Michael ever told you about that time in 9th grade when he…" Michael covered Maria's mouth with his hand before any more words could get out

"Hey Michael I want to hear the story!" Kyle said 

"No you don't believe me you don't!" Michael said keeping his hand firmly placed over Maria's mouth 

"Maria you promise not to tell that story and I will let you live, tell that story and I have a couple of my own I could share with Kyle!" Michael said and Maria looked at him in disbelief, he was bluffing!

"Okay you don't believe me, fine Kyle how would like to hear some interesting stories about Maria here? You know I think I even have a few pictures to go with the stories as well!" Michael grinning at Kyle as Maria's eyes when wide, she shook her head violently causing her curls to fly wildly and hit against Michael's arms

"I have an idea why don't you just both just tell me the stories?" Kyle said 

"Nope, not going to happen!" Maria stated

"Come on you can't be scared of Guerin!" Kyle said 

"Please I have hundreds of embarrassing stories and pictures of Maria there is no way she going to tell you anything!" Michael said with a smug grin

"Just to add to that I have hundreds of embarrassing stories and pictures of Michael as well I mean I have known him since we were little kids and then there's the fact that we share a apartment!" Maria said 

"You know it's kinda a shame to let all those stories go to waste," said Kyle who was dying with need to know what embarrassing things the pair of them had done while growing up together

"Not going to happen Kyle so just drop it already, the stories are going with me to the grave and there is nothing you cans ay or do that will make me tell you anything!"

"Maria?" Kyle asked hopefully

"Sorry Kyle but I am in complete agreement with Michael!" Maria said as she stood up and began to gather her things

"I got to go, will you be home for dinner?"  Maria asked Michael

"Yep" 

"Okay well I see you tonight then!" Maria said kissing her best friend's cheek 

"Kyle it was nice meeting you!" Maria said flashing Kyle another on of her 100 watt smiles

"What aren't you going to kiss me too?" Kyle asked pretending to be outraged

"Maybe next time!" Maria said laughing and both of the guys couldn't help but think that it was most beautiful thing they had ever heard

"Promise?" Kyle asked with a lopsided smile

"Aren't you going to be late?" Michael asked Maria before she could reply to Kyle

"Yeah I better get going. Bye!" Maria said before rushing away from the table 

"Wow she is great!" Kyle stated watching after her

"Yeah she is."

"So want to share some of those stories now?"  Kyle asked causing Michael to roll his eyes, sometimes Kyle was like a dog with a bone.

"I take that has a no then!" Kyle said

"I got to get back to work" Michael said getting up

"You know I promise I will never tell Maria that you told me!" Kyle said following Michael

"Still not going to tell you!"

"Please?" 

"Nope" Michael said

Kyle sighed when he realized that he was getting anywhere.

Oh well he had all day until work finished to get it out of him and while he was at it he could try and get Maria's cell number.


	2. Part 2

Michael walked into the apartment to the sweet sound of Maria singing and couldn't help grinning as he saw her dancing around the living room, her eyes closed and her brunette curls flying around her face as she moved to the beat of the music completely unaware that he was watching her every move. Michael leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, a small smirk playing on his lips as he watched her dance with her broom. 

I see you looking at me  
I can tell by your eyes that your feeling me  
and I really want you to get close with me.  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me.  
My drop tops in the parking lot  
and I wanna take you back to my spot.  
But we still go a little more time to rock.  
So won't you dance with me...dance with me!

Michael's eyes widened as Maria slid down the broomstick, ok so since when did Maria become a pole dancer? And why hadn't she thought to show him? He was her best friend and best friends were meant to share things like this, if a best friend discovers a talent in pole dancing it is her duty to perform for her best friend for example him! 

I can see you over there just chillin' with your girlfriends, can't  
believe your by your self you should be hear with me, chillin' with me,  
drinkin' with me, freakin' with me. Oooohhh whoa, whoa!

Michael swallowed, since when could Maria do sexy? Had he missed something? Maybe this wasn't Maria; maybe Maria had a sexy twin who could do sexy dancing while she danced around while cleaning. Freakin with me? Kinda sounded like an invitation when it came out of Maria's glossy lips. An invitation Michael wouldn't mind accepting. Hold on a second! Where the hell did that come from? He didn't want to get freaky with Maria. She was his best friend; he had known her since he was little. There was no way that he could ever see Maria as anymore then a friend!

If you sexy and you know it clap your hands 

_If you sexy and you know it clap your hands _

If you sexy and you know it and you really wanna show it,  
if you sexy and you know it clap your hands

Michael eyed the creamy skin of Maria's stomach that had been exposed as Maria raised her hands over her head and clapped. Maria was just a friend Maria was just a friend. Goddamn Kyle! If it hadn't been for Kyle talking about Maria all day then none of these thoughts would of entered his mind. Nope none of them. Goddamn Kyle to hell and back! 

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind Michael causing him to trip over his own feet and into the living room

"Oh crap" Michael muttered as he fell with a crash. He looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking down at him!

"How long were you spying on me?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow

"Not long! And I wasn't spying!" Michael muttered getting up from the floor "How the hell did you two get in?" Michael asked turning to Max and Zan Deluca 

"The door fool!" Zan stated walking past Michael to embrace his baby sister.

"How else would we get?" Max asked hugging Maria quickly before following Zan to the couch,

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Michael asked joining them on the couch; he lifted his feet resting them on the coffee table.

"Hey I just cleaned that!" Maria said pushing his feet back down. Michael rolled his eyes and then replaced his feet back on the coffee table as soon as Maria went to get some drinks from the kitchen.

"Maria invited us for dinner" Zan stated

"That's cool!"

"Yep!"

"Sean coming as well?" Michael asked referring to Maria, Max and Zan's cousin Sean Deluca who they had all grown up with.

"Where there's free food there is Sean!"  Max stated 

"Mom sent over some pie she made!" Zan said and Michael's mouth watered slightly. Amy Deluca may be one scary woman but she was the best cook Michael had ever met. 

"But you're not touching until after dinner is done!" Maria said, "I don't want you ruining you dinner. I spent ages making it!" Maria paused her eyes widening "Oh my god I sound like mom!" 

"Next your be tying yourself to trees" Max stated

"And selling things to do with aliens!" Zan said

"And complaining about how much mess there is and how you are not our slave!" Max added

"She already does that last one!" Michael pointed out, remembering all the times that Maria had nagged him about small things like leaving the toilet seat up, leaving dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, drinking milk from the carton, putting his feet up on the table, not washing up and the list went on and on and on.  

"Hey!" Maria said hitting Michael on the arm

"Truth hurts _honey_," Michael said grabbing her arm before she could hit him again

"Honey? Never call me honey again you big creep!" Maria stated screwing up her nose in distaste.

"But I bet you would like it if Kyle called you honey!" Michael muttered 

"Kyle?" Max asked

"Who's Kyle?" Zan asked 

"Michael's friend from work who I met at lunch!" Maria stated "Nobody important!" 

"Oh yeah!" Max said with a knowing smile.

"Don't look at me like that! Its almost as creepy as Stalker Michael!"

"Hey, I'm no stalker!"

"Oh yeah, then why were you spying on me?" Maria asked

"I wasn't spying, I live here too and I was making sure that you didn't mess a spot!" Michael said weakly, ok he had been spying but it wasn't like he was going to admit it to the three Delucas staring at him.

"I believe you Michael!" Maria said sarcastically

The phone started to ring before Michael could reply.

"Hello?" Max said

"You know I hate it when he answers my phone!" Michael stated

_"Our_ phone," Maria corrected 

'Our phone' Michael snorted to himself. Everything was _ours _not his anymore. It was worst then being married. He tried to remember why he had agreed to move in with Maria, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Hey Maria, its for you! Its _nobody important_!" Max said with a grin 

Michael frowned 'Nobody important?" 

"Hello…hey Kyle…yeah I am ok…really Michael wouldn't give you my number" Maria said raising an eyebrow at Michael who just shrugged "Ah but then you figured that since we lived together we would have the same number very clever. Really? This Saturday?" Maria paused listening to what Kyle was saying while Michael made a mental note to get their number changed. "Yep it's a date, can't wait! Yeah bye" 

"What was that about?" Zan asked although he knew full well he just wanted to see Michael's reaction to it all.

"Kyle, just asked me on a date! Isn't that great!" Maria said excitedly 

"Is that such a good idea? I mean he is _Michael_'s friend" 

"Hey!" 

"I hate to point this out. But you're one of Michael's friends as well!" Maria said

"See it's a bad idea. We know what we are like!" Zan said

"Don't be stupid! I'm going on a date with Kyle on Saturday and there is nothing you can do about it!" Maria stated before going back into the kitchen.

'This is bad. Very bad' Michael thought to himself. 


End file.
